Conventionally, there is a known information processing device which scrolls the screen of a display unit on which content is displayed, in response to a user's input to a touch panel.
In the conventional information processing device, a scroll operation needs to be repeatedly performed in order to allow a user to view a portion of content that is located away from the currently displayed portion.
Therefore, it is an object of the present exemplary embodiment to provide, for example, a recording medium storing an information processing program which allows a user to more quickly view a desired portion of content.
In order to achieve the object, exemplary embodiments have configurations as follows.
An exemplary embodiment is a computer-readable recording medium storing an information processing program which causes a computer of an information processing device to execute scrolling a screen of a display unit on which content is displayed, reducing the content in size so that the content having at least a portion reduced in size in a direction of the scrolling is displayed on the screen when the scrolling is being performed, and displaying the at least a portion reduced in size of the content on the screen.
With this configuration, when the screen is being scrolled, the content is reduced in size in the direction of the scrolling, whereby a portion of the content located outside the screen can be more quickly displayed. Therefore, a user is allowed to more quickly view a desired portion of the content.
The screen may be scrolled by a scroll amount per predetermined time on the screen, the scroll amount per predetermined time being substantially not changed, irrespective of whether or not the content is reduced in size.
With this configuration, the scroll amount per predetermined time is not changed, irrespective of whether or not the content is reduced in size. Therefore, visibility to a user can be improved.
In the computer-readable recording medium, the information processing program may cause the computer to further execute detecting a strength of an input performed by a user in response to the user's input. In this case, the content may be reduced in size based on a result of the strength detection.
With this configuration, the content is reduced in size based on the strength of the user's input. Therefore, the content can be displayed in a manner which satisfies the user's intention reflected on an input made by the user who desires to more quickly view the content after scrolling.
In the computer-readable recording medium, the information processing program may cause the computer to further execute obtaining a position group on a predetermined input surface in response to the user's input. In this case, the strength of the user's input may be detected based on the obtained position group.
With this configuration, the strength of the user's input is detected based on the user's input to the predetermined input surface. Therefore, the content can be displayed in a manner which satisfies the user's intention.
The content may be reduced in size at a ratio which increases with an increase in the detected strength.
With this configuration, the ratio at which the content is reduced in size increases with an increase in the strength of the user's input. Therefore, the content can be displayed in a manner which satisfies the user's intention.
The screen may be scrolled based on the obtained position group.
With this configuration, the screen is scrolled based on the position group which is used to reduce the content in size. Therefore, the user's operation can be prevented from becoming complicated.
In the computer-readable recording medium, the information processing program may cause the computer to further execute calculating, based on the obtained position group, a touch area indicating an area of a touched region of the input surface. The strength of the user's input may be detected based on the touch area.
With this configuration, the strength of the user's input may be detected based on the area of a touched region of the input surface. Therefore, the content can be displayed in a manner which satisfies the user's intention.
In the computer-readable recording medium, the information processing program may cause the computer to further execute calculating, based on the obtained position group, a movement speed indicating a distance per predetermined time by which a touched region of the input surface has been moved. The strength of the user's input may be detected based on the movement speed.
With this configuration, the strength of the user's input is detected based on the movement speed of a touched region of the input surface. Therefore, the content can be displayed in a manner which satisfies the user's intention.
The screen may be scrolled in response to a user's instruction to an operation unit, and the content may be reduced in size in response to the instruction.
In the computer-readable recording medium, the information processing program may cause the computer to further execute, when the scroll is ended, returning a reduced size of the content to an original size thereof as it was before being reduced.
With this configuration, when scrolling is ended, a portion of the content desired by the user is displayed. Here, the size of the content is returned to its original size as it was before being reduced, whereby the user is allowed to view the desired content.
In the computer-readable recording medium, the information processing program may cause the computer to further execute obtaining a position group on a predetermined input surface in response to a user's input, and identifying a first operation in which the position group continues to be obtained and varies or a second operation in which the obtained position group varies within a predetermined period of time before being not obtained. In this case, when the first operation is performed, the screen may be scrolled based on the position group relating to the first operation, and when the second operation is performed, the screen may be scrolled based on the position group relating to the second operation. When the first operation is performed, the content may not be reduced in size, and when the second operation is performed, the content may be reduced in size.
With this configuration, the screen is only scrolled, or not only scrolled but also reduced in size, depending on the manner in which the user performs an input operation.
When the second operation is performed, the content may be reduced at a reduction ratio which is determined based on the position group relating to the second operation.
With this configuration, the reduction ratio relates to the second operation. Therefore, the content can be displayed in a manner which satisfies the user's intention.
The reduction ratio may not be changed until a predetermined period of time has elapsed since the start of the second operation.
With this configuration, when the second operation is repeatedly performed, the size of the content is prevented from being frequently changed. Therefore, visibility to the user can be improved.
According to the present exemplary embodiment, a user is allowed to more quickly view a desired portion of the content without performing a complicated operation.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present exemplary embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present exemplary embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.